Sano Forfeint
Sano Forfeint Sano is a young scientist who studied under a few elite scientist with in the Hero Corp in Hero-Cross City. Sano is apart of a Tribe of rare people who was said to be the worlds genius Tribe that conducted many operations and debunked countless mysteries in the past Sano is the only known Tribal member living and was tooking in by the Hero corp. Sano later decided after meeting Jio, Gon and Erza that he would join there adventures in order to figure out what happen to his tribe and figure out the origin to his powers. After departing with Jio and crew prior to there introduction Sano went to become a nomad in order to tTravel the world with ease and hope of succession Keosu Cell Link: this ability can regenerate any body parts that sano has lost.63 In this form, he gains a new, fair-skinned head with slicked-back hair similar to that of a human, but with the eyes, nose, and beak of an owl. His body is drastically bigger in size and gains spikes, and sano's neck is elongated, resembling the body of a snake with fur on its back. His wings now resemble those of bats instead of angels, tapering to points and losing their feathery shapes. In addition, his shoes extend dramatically in horizontal length, giving him the appearance of a centaur, and his eyelids open and close horizontally instead of vertically.64 He can also manipulate the size and shape of his head at will, as well as move his eyes around to any location on his head. 65 Abilities "Trumpet of God": Sano creates a large trumpet out of Reiku before using it to fire an enormous blast powerful enough to erase a large part of a city The X-Axis (Enhanced): Sano can fire multiple shots of Reiku at an opponent from the holes in his wings.59 With his power active, Lille is constantly in a state of spatial intangibility, rendering him virtually untouchable by physical attacks .60 By firing from six of the holes in his wings at once, Sano can produce a blast powerful enough to blow through a large portion of a city. Sano can also fire powerful blasts from locations far away from his body by forming portals in the air, from which he unleashes the blasts Teleportation: Sano can teleport to another location, where he appears as a spiralling circle that grows into his body Holy Ghost Ripple: Sano teleport's behind his opponent and places his Cell Link on the opponent back and sends out a rippling shock wave of reiku through the opponent body causing high damage Holy Ghost Arrow: with his cell link sano can create a wave of reiku and form it into a arrow and shoot multiple arrows through his opponents sending rippling shock waves damaging the opponents entire body Battle Shell: Sano conjures a armor around his body that can also create many different weapons mostly used is the Holy Ghost Gattalin Gun that shoot multiple smaller bullets of Reiku that hit and cause shock waves in opponents bodies damaging them along with the armor serving as defense Skills Overall Skill: 86